Solve for $x$ : $4x + 6 = 8x + 2$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 6) - 4x = (8x + 2) - 4x$ $6 = 4x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $6 - 2 = (4x + 2) - 2$ $4 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $1 = x$